


Mothwing Cloak

by sapphirepastries



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, just a little something when you find the mothwing cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirepastries/pseuds/sapphirepastries
Summary: The Vessel gets a name and finds a new cloak and its previous owner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Mothwing Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> this little thing hit me in the head while i was in the shower.
> 
> also i deleted "costs" due to the fact that it was too much like "changing perspective" i apologize for that. should've thought about it first before posting it

The Vessel watched as Hornet shot off, using her needle and silk to escape through the foliage of Greenpath. They tilted their head as they thought about what she had called them.

_ “Come no closer, ghost.” _

Ghost...the name had a nice ring to it. The Vessel, Ghost, decided that that was what they wanted to be called from now on. As they marveled at their new name, a movement caught their eye and they turned to it. The Vessel that had been pinned to the rock by their own nail had fallen forward. Instantly, the feeling of having a name wore off and was replaced by sadness and a feeling of loss. Ghost carefully approached their fallen sibling, kneeling down next to them and straightening them back up against the rock. They leaned forward and touched their mask against their sibling’s mask.

_ Sorry...couldn’t save you…didn’t come back in time... _

For a moment, Ghost thought they could feel their sibling reassure them.

_ It’s okay, it’s okay. Ghost came back. Ghost is here. _

Whether or not that reassurance was real, it filled Ghost with a sense of peace. They carefully removed their sibling’s cloak.

_ Will borrow, sorry. Need cloak. _

_ It’s okay, will give to Ghost. Ghost needs it. _

_ Thank you. _

Ghost took off their cloak and wrapped their sibling in it before wrapping themselves in their sibling’s cloak. Once wrapped in it, they felt lighter. Like they could go anywhere they wanted, the wind against their mask. They hugged their sibling, hoping to impart some comfort to them before pressing onwards.

**_Taken the Mothwing Cloak_ ** .


End file.
